


Favorite Things

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The five Gryffindor friends discuss the good things in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любимые вещи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802949) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Favorite Things Pt. 16/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, silly, fluff

Pairings: Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Sixteen of the Advent Challenge-> The group of five comments on their favorite things as snow takes away their fun.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“It’s still snowing…how boring! Why does it always have to snow on days we’re supposed to have fun?!” Seamus demanded huffily as he came back from the icy window after watching the swirling snow that was now coating Hogwarts in a thick layer of snow and ice.

 

“Oh lighten up, Seamus. Come and play some Exploding Snaps,” Dean replied quietly as he played with Neville. He glanced over as Seamus snorted softly and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Why are you always so damned cheerful?” Seamus grouched as he came over and sat on the floor with a thump. He glanced over as Ron and Harry came inside and rolled his eyes as he saw their heads together in a deep discussion. He returned his gloomy stare to Dean, who had just succeeded in another round with Neville.

 

“Why not? It’s not like it’s the end of the world yet. It’s just snow and ice. Now if it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…then I can see your whining,” Dean replied with a playful grin as they reset the board.

 

“I’m not *whining*,” Seamus whined as he pouted, then winked to show he was teasing as the others rolled their eyes.

 

“I like that philosophy, Dean. Think of what is right and not what is wrong,” Neville said quietly as he sat back on his hands and stretched his legs out.

 

“Yea no kidding. Like in two weeks we are on hols for three weeks!” Ron proclaimed happily as he flopped onto his bed, earning laughs from his room mates.

 

“Lots of presents, of course,” Dean added with a wink, grinning as his friends chuckled in agreement.

 

“The nice dinner…and of course decorations. Not that Hogwarts is bad, but you know…home,” Seamus said dreamily, smiling.

 

“To be around those we care about,” Harry murmured quietly as he smiled, looking at them each.

 

“Those we love,” Neville added on a mumble, blushing slightly as his friends snickered knowingly.

 

Leaning back on his hands, Seamus grinned. “You know…now that I think about all the good things in life…this isn’t so bad. Is it?”

 

“Not one bit, mate…not one bit,” Ron agreed with a wide grin and they all laughed and settled in for a rousing match of Exploding Snaps while the snow swirled furiously outside.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
